A New Life
by MyBlueHeaven1
Summary: "Sasuke, you know how much your cousin and I have been working to help you. Can you at least try?" Itachi's calm voice sounded exasperated as he tried to reason with his younger copy. After all the things he and Obito did for Sasuke, he was still as closed as ever. A/U SasuNaru M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Sometimes I wonder how could my life change so much, but wasting my time pondering in those _why's_ are not going to help me now, that's for sure. But I do like to think about the time that has passed. Apparently I brood too much, or so my dear brother says. As for me, I like to recall my momeries even though I don't do it as often now day and that it's probably because of that fur of sunshine sleeping at my side.

Invading my personal space, trampling with my peaceful days, running around and making a mess of my house, helping me with the garden, running my errands, staying quiet while I brood, watching while I practice with my sword, laughing every time I get caught in one of his pranks, disappearing when he thinks I am mad, getting sick and passing out in the garden, watching me cook with drool sipping from the corners of his little mouth, hiding behind my leg whenever I got out to the town, or simply running to open the front door to my brother.

This kid, has made me see the world differently; a world much more brighter and bigger than I ever thought it could be. Maybe its his boisterous personality, or his obnoxious laughter, maybe is how the sky its painted in his wide innocent eyes or maybe I was just lonely. One thing I am sure of, I'll give away my life to make this brat happy. I couldn't accepted it at first and I even treat him worse than dirt and I regret every single time I did. The only thing I can do now its to make Naruto smile, every time I can, to undo what I once did in the past. Trying as I might, to show him that he is not alone anymore, that I care for him and I will protect him, that he would not go to bed without eating or without clothes in winter because I swore in my dead family honor that I would never witness something like that again.

The little fox, he got me wrapped in his finger. Not that I would give him anything, even though I do but I will not stand by and watch him suffer, he don't deserve any of that.

The thing about him, he forgives anything from anyone, anytime. No matter what I said or did to him, he would come back the next day flashing that blinding smile of his. Sometimes I wonder how I grew to love this little fox, but the answers lay deep in my heart because I do know why I love him.

After too much thinking I decided that no else matter nor the opinions other may have, or how I could be view upon the citizens. I, Uchiha Sasuke, care only for Naruto, my sweet little fox.

"Sasuke, you know how much your cousin and I have been working to help you. Can you at least try?" Itachi's calm voice sounded exasperated as he tried to reason with his younger copy. After all the things he and Obito did for Sasuke, he was still as closed as ever. Not that he would blame his younger brother for anything, but everything that happened to him took a toll in his mental abilities or so Itachi thought. After the unfortunate incident of his family being murdered, Sasuke's wife and soon to be born child died, this time because they couldn't be on time when she needed help; and thus Sasuke refusal of social interactions even company.

Itachi had his eyes trained on Sasuke emotionless face, looking for hint of life in those black abyss of his.

Moving his head slowly, Sasuke took on the house in front of him. It was old, rundown and old, with broken windows, unkept garden and falling fences, heck! He could even see holes in it. Nonetheless, it was rather appealing being all traditional and built in dark oak wood. The house, he deemed had personality and a special charm too.

"Brother, I am aware of what you and Obito have been doing. I'm just tired." Said Sasuke, tiredness evident in his tone.

"Then can't you try? Obito fought his way out to have this house arranged for you and I worked my self too. Why not find a new life here, in konoha? Its not bad at all, I must add." A slight smile playing in Itachi's face.

"You are right, it's not. Stop worrying so much brother. Now tell me, where's Obito?" Sasuke asked while walking rather slowly towards the front door of the house.

"He is looking for an apartment for both and while at it, visiting the police department. He insist in putting me through some application test with him." racking a hand through his hair, Itachi walked at the same pace Sasuke did.

"You mean, like applying for a job, at the police station? For both?" At that Sasuke could hide the slight amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Laugh all you want little brother, but we do need money to survive."

"Yeah, we do."

Was his simple reply, letting himself brood again ignoring the cautious stare Itachi was giving him. To Sasuke, Itachi was being a bit panaroid and overly protective of him. Of course, he would understand why, but the younger needed some time alone with his thoughts. The world was moving too fast for him and he was still trying to coupe with the loses in his life. His brother got the implication of his words, he simply stayed a few steps back with the keys of the house hanging in his fingers.

"Hey Sasuke, think fast" he said as the keys were already flying, with precise aim to Sasuke's head. But of course, his younger brother knew, putting the back of his hand against his head, waiting for the keys to land on his palm. They knew each other so well, words were just a formality.

Itachi watched curiously as Sasuke fumble with the lock, apparently it was stuck or broken. Feeling sadden by staring at his younger copy, he turned around ready to take his leave. The sight of Sasuke's back never failed to give him the chills. As if, like a firefly, he would dissapear in the middle of night and never come back.

_Little brother, heaven knows I want to keep you safe. Only the moon knows how many sleepless nights I stayed up thinking if I am to see you again._

"Sasuke..." Itachi called, facing at the gates, not daring to look back.

"Hm..?"

The creaking noises of the opened door, the gentle hum of the wind passing through the grass, the clashing of the keys, a full minute had passed and the brothers had yet to make a sound but as the welcomed silence came it vanished.

"...I will bring you dinner later, you might want to start cleaning the house. Oh, and Obito said you will have to fixed it too." A twitch of and eyebrow; a playful smirk.

Sasuke turned around only to see the retreating silhouette of his dear brother, closing his eyes and breathing deep he turn and entered the house.

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the inside of said _house, _it seem more like a jungle or a spider nest. Holes on the floor, splinters, broken panels, broken windows, spider webs that would put fishing nets in shame. The air, its was suffocating. The strong scent of humidity mix with the wood and the dust. Trying not to dwell to much on it, he walked to the kitchen and almost fainted. Mold, mold covered almost everything in the relatively modern kitchen. Mold and lime, all colors. By the look of it, he wouldn't dare to imagine the bathroom at this point but things needed to be done.

Shaking the images of his head, he took of his shirt wrapping it around his neck, mouth and head. Searching around for the backpack Itachi left, he found it by the front door. Rummaging, he took out a washing cloth. As he lift his gaze he noted a broom and a mop innocently against the wall and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought. _Sneaky bastard, always thinking of everything aren't you? I bet you are laughing your ass off right now. _

The sun was setting when Sasuke finally clean the whole house, inside that is. He opened all the windows, the doors, the panels, to let the air flow. Feeling really accomplished with himself, he took the shirt off his head and went straight to the master bedroom. While cleaning he found out a balcony in the master bedroom. Since the house was built traditionally, the paper doors and the panels slide off, and thus he noticed how the floor extended from the bedroom. With a bit of work, he knew he would love his new living place. The view from the bedroom to the back garden was breathtaking, even though the need to put a lot of effort in said garden. Walking towards the balcony, he sat in the middle, leg crossed and eyes shut. It was some sort of trance, he listened to the chatter of the people going down the road, the occasional laughter of childrens playing, the chirping sounds of the birds. Lulled by such tranquility, he drifted off to the unconsciousness of his mind wanting to forget. Until he heard the unmistakable voice of his brother, calling him from the front door. Waking up from his dream-like trance, Sasuke got up rather sluggish and walk towards the front door, opening it and letting Itachi in. Stepping aside, he let his brother admire the hard work he put on the now clean house. No words were exchange only the rustling of the bags Itachi had in his right hand.

Tired of the force silence, Itachi turned his gaze to his brother and held out the bag for him to take.

"Here's dinner. You got MMiso soup, eggplants and baked tomatoes filled with meat." He announced, feeling a bit of pride when his younger brother opened his eyes wider. Then he continued. "I've tasted the food and its good. A small store down the road to the police station, I recall its called 'The Fan'."

"Hn" was Sasuke's response even though he was a bit ecstatic to try the food.

"Oh, almost forgot. I put two large water bottles in the counter, I'll be back tomorrow with breakfast and I put some money beside the bottles in case you want to go out." Bags being handle to Sasuke, Itachi chose to ruffle his brother's hair before leaving without saying a word. He smiled when he was about to close the door, at the barely audible muttering of Sasuke's voice.

_"Thanks." _

With the bag of fresh home made food, he stride to the bedroom opening the paper doors and sitting comfortably on the balcony, ready to dig in. Sasuke pulled out the bowls with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Eager to taste the feast he had been brought, he inhaled the firsts bites, starting with the bake tomatoes. After calming down, he continue eating in a rather slow pace, just savoring the taste and let it dissipate in his mouth. _'This actually taste heavenly, I might have to thank him once more...tsk.'_

Soon enough, the thirst was making his way up to the troath and he faintly noticed he left the water back there in the counter. Scowling at his own forgetfulness he stood swiftly and walk inside once again, straight to the kitchen.

However, what he did not expect at his return was to find the balcony empty, no sign of his food what's so ever not even the bowls. At that he growled, the sound roaring from the back of his troath. Feeling extremely pissed off, he looked around a bit frantic. Maybe it was some stray cat or dog, but the desire to kill it was far more greater. Eventually, Sasuke calm down and sigh in defeat.

_'Heh...no use crying over split milk.'_

After growing tired, he went back inside closing the doors and preparing to call it a night but he failed to notice at the far corner of the balcony a bundle of blond curling up, ready to sleep.

Weeks passed by and Sasuke established in a routine, a ritual to have his mind clear and be able to coupe with the changes around his life. Waking up just after dawn, he worked mostly in the garden the whole morning. At noon Itachi would bring him lunch and stay a while for a chat. Once his brother finished and went on his way to work, Sasuke would go to the garden once again only to meditate and practice kendo for a few hours. Since the house was fixed within the first week, he did not have anything else to do, only some minor adjustments here and there. At dusk, he would receive Obito and Itachi for dinner, exchange a few pleasantries, talk about the jobs and then go back. That was his normal, with what he felt at ease.

However, there was another routine he develop a few weeks back. After the incident with his food he decided that having a pet wasn't a bad idea. He like the thought of taking care of it, even though he was yet to see the little rascal. Out of the pity of his heart, Sasuke stared leaving the leftovers of his food in the balcony. Not even once he tried to see the famous animal, he was content enough knowing that the food wasn't there.

Sasuke bent down leaving the leftovers in one of the corners of the balcony.

"Tsk..." He frown, looking at the food. Racking his right hand through his hair, he looked around only to find nothing.

_'...tsk...ungrateful mutt. You don't even have the decency to show yourself, to me the one that has been feeding you.' _ With is inner ranting, he closed up the doors and went inside, a bit pissed off at the mutt for not showing it self. Trying not to think about the mutt, he went to the closet, took out some blankets and a futon, ready to go sleep. While arranging the futon and changing into some sweatpants, Sasuke heard some shuffling just outside the bedroom but this time he decided to ignore it. If the thing ate, it was completely fine with him. Taking his place in the futon, hands behind his head he slowly lost consciousness until the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

The loud banging at the door rose Sasuke from his sleep. Tumbling with the sheets and all groggily, he went to the front door to see why all the commotion the one day he decided to sleep in. Opening the door a bit forcefully, squinting his eyes adjusting to the light, he was received with a bag shove at his face by no other than Obito. An eyebrow twitch and just like that Sasuke turned to go inside leaving the unwanted guest at the door.

"Yeah, good morning to you too Snow white." Chirped Obito, casually walking to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. He only laugh when the unmistakably grumbling and muttering of the younger Uchiha reach his ears.

"What do you want, pest?" Raising his voice so he could be heard from the bathroom.

"Hey, no name calling..." said another voice, this one more smooth and calm much like his own.

_'Great, even Itachi is here. Just fucking great' _Sasuke loved his family, he really did but sometimes they just got in his nerves. The constant teasing from both, the lectures and the unwanted visits. The youngest was not up to it, no not today. He knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. They delayed this dreaded day, just because he was still getting used to Konoha but now they wanted to take him out even by force.

"Little brother get out of the bathroom, we all know you're not doing anything there."

"Yeah come over Snow white, we have to talk."

Sasuke seeing that he didn't have to much of a choice, joined them at the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee for himself, looking blandly outside the window. The two of them were leaning against the counter top, drinking calmly, watching the youngest out of the corner of their eyes. Of course, Sasuke could feel their eyes boring in his back so he decided to amuse them a little.

"What unpleasant morning I am having right now, spill it. What do you want?" he was rather annoyed, being stared at.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's voiced sounded defeated without even trying.

"Let me, Itachi." All the playfulness and careless Obito carried in his voice vanished, looking at his little cousin dead in the eye, not even a twitch. "Sasuke...its been what? One and a half month since we got here? Believe me when I say, we've been giving you all the space you need but this got to stop. I know you are hurting, hell even I am hurting. Now all we got its each other, nothing else...do you understand? Itachi and I, we...we want to go out and spend some time as a family. Its been a while since we did. Don't you want to spend some time with us too?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his cousin stare. He knew Obito was right but he didn't have the strength, the will to keep going. He felt like he was living in a dream, floating through life waiting to disappear. There was nothing else that could spark him, make his heart flutter or keep him awake all night, there was nothing. Yet he felt bad for them, because Obito was right. He still had his brother and his cousin, fighting to have a better life, dragging him out of the hole he sunk in. _'I'm sorry...'_

"Hn...I do..."

"Then-"

" - Little brother, we just want for you to go out and see the town yourself."

Itachi's pleading eyes always did managed to melt Sasuke's own resolution. Never once he has win against his brother.

"Just for the record we are going to eat at The Fan, Snow white."

Unsurprisingly all the seriousness went down the drain with Obito's goffy smile and carefree attitude and like always it did not help one bit.

"Obito...Get. Out." The usually deep tone of Sasuke's voice, got even depper and the Uchiha blood begun to rush all over his body. He was definitely pissed.

_'Dammit I think I teased him a bit too much..ugh! Itachi save me, I don't wanna run.'_ Obito mental struggle and praying did nothing to the other Uchiha. If anything, Itachi was amused being the sadist he is.

"Cousin, this is all your fault..." And just like a ninja, Obito proofed. It escaped the brothers how could his cousin run like that, it was an Uchiha mystery. Feeling satisfied at the misery of the other, Itachi walked passed Sasuke, not without ruffling his hair.

"Sasuke will come to pick you up at five thirty. Be ready by then. No excuses."

"Hn."

Itachi was resisting the urge to face palm himself, because he was not going to give his little brother something to mock him with but that annoying noncommittal grunt he did, piss the hell out if him.

"I don't even know why I try to save this family..." Itachi muttered, leaving behind a very angry Uchiha.

With the pest and his brother out of his hair, Sasuke entered in his routine once again. Going around the house looking for weeds to pull, checking the fences, watering the plants. After finishing with the garden, he went and sit at the balcony like he always did, brooding. Unfortunately nothing seemed to help the emptiness inside him. He felt like a hollow, a shell, a shadow of his former self. His thoughts drifted from his mother, father, the night they had been killed, his wife, the child they were expecting, the name his was thinking of giving to his first son but soon enough he stopped. It didn't failed to make him cry, every time he thought about them. He felt the tears rolling down his face, not even once he moved to get them out of the way. The tears made him feel less dead, a bit more alive, more human.

Out of nowhere his moment was ruined. Eyes snapped open, blaze with fury when he heard something running in his garden. _'What the FUCKING HELL' _Enraged he moved his face around, looking for the offender only to find two big round orbs staring at him. So clear, so bright, he could see himself reflected in them. Surprised and confused, Sasuke kept staring, retreating slowly at the boyish face that was looking at him entranced. Staring at the boy with disbelief, Sasuke got up from the balcony and went straight to the boy.

Scrutinizing the kid, he concluded that the brat would probably be around nine or ten years old. He was a bit tiny and far way to thin with sun shade spike blond hair and marks over his cheeks. His hard gaze never left the kid and when those big round eyes took hints of fear, Sasuke grabbed the tiny wrist and lifted his arm, mostly to keep him in place.

"I will give you three seconds to get the fuck out if you don't, I'll call the police and have your parents here apologizing for you. Clear? "

The boy frantically nodded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, squirming to get out of that grip. Sasuke didn't care the boy got sacred, this was his property and he was in all his rights. As soon as he freed the boy from his grasp, he went running like a bolt, dissapearing from Sasuke's sight.

A bit exhausted from what happened, he went back to the balcony, he sat there in the middle, crossed his legs and closed his eyes, letting his mind carry him away, away from reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it characters.

Walking down the road was as bad as Sasuke thought. The whispers, the stares even the giggles were driving him crazy. And the moron of his cousin, was being himself like always. Blowing kisses and bowing at every woman that crossed his vision. Fortunately for them, the Uchihas did not discriminate about gender. They come to the understanding that if they found what they were looking for, whether be a man or a woman, gender didn't matter. In Sasuke's case, his late wife brought him undeniable happiness and that was it.

The Uchihas being new in town, they were the latest gossip and to top that, a rare beauty not commonly seen in those parts. Sasuke didn't mind people talking but the stares and the whisperings made him highly uncomfortable. He was glad when he finally saw the humble store and sign just a few steps away. He noted the place looked a bit rundown too, maybe the costumers were as few. Like always he did not care, the food was beyond good and the price more than reasonable. Even still he felt a little bad for the owner that was probably working his ass off, at least he would kept buying food there, a help to the business wasn't so bad after all.

Sasuke was brought back from his musings at the sound of Itachi's voice talking to him.

"Come little brother, I will introduce you to the owner."

"Yeah, you too go on with that. I'll be back real quick. Need to talk to someone." Obito was already marching towards someone, forgetting about his siblings with a devilish grin on his ever carefree face.

The brothers, as observants as they were choose not to comment in why Obito seem rather interested in the man across the street. For what Sasuke could see, the guy had white hair and something wrapped around left eye, all slouchy, lazy even.

Once again he was stopped from his thoughts as Itachi put his hand in his shoulder, guiding him inside the store. The inside resemble very much the outside of the place. Tables, chairs, a few plants, and fewer decorations. Cozy, simple and almost vacant, a very nice place to eat. At the other side of the counter, a man was staring at them curiously. He had unruly brownish hair kept in ponytail, a scar running across the middle of his nose. The scar covered almost all his face, it didn't add up to the gentle and welcoming aura the man was giving.

"Iruka" smoothly as ever,Itachi greeted the man, flashing the most charming smile he could muster.

It didn't went unnoticed by Sasuke, the blush Iruka carried.

"Diligent as always I see, Itachi."

"But of course, I wouldn't miss a day without your food. I brought another fan of this delicacy, my brother Sasuke."

"Nice to meet, Iruka." Sasuke tried to be civilized as possible, leaving the perpetual frown and the unsocial tone of voice behind. To the other man however, he seemed a well mannered young man, even charming like his brother.

"Likewise, um...so your brother talked quite a lot about you. He said you grew a liking to eating here."

"Indeed, I do."

"Well Iruka, we'll take our sits by the window if you don't mind."

"No, no of course. I'll bring you the usual." Iruka waved frantically, blushing while trying to talk.

No more words needed, the brothers took their places, by one of the tables at the window. Itachi did not want to push his brother anymore than that. Obito and him have made some progress, taking the youngest out but pushing him to interact would probably have him storming back to the house.

"Brother, I hope you'll cease to talk about me to everyone."

"Hmm..." Was all Itachi said, looking at the counter with a weird glint in his eyes.

Knowing him, he found something amusing, so Sasuke moved his head towards the window looking at nothing in particular, waiting for his food. That was until he noticed Obito laughing at loud.

Speaking of Obito, the fool was at the other side of the store grinning maniacally at the other man, who seemed uninterested in what the moron had to say. There goes another day, making a fool of himself but at least he was smiling.

_'Idiot. Don't you see he doesn't want to talk to you.'_

The minutes passed by in a blur with Sasuke gazing out the window and Itachi deep in his thoughts.

"So, yeah...I'm back. Hmm...dammit that kakashi. Heh...Oh, and who you might be?" Both Uchihas turned their heads to see who Obito was talking too. Sasuke was unimpressed, but he got to admit the red head with their food was absolutely beautiful. With his unruly bloodish hair, pale complexion and the attractive shade of emerald in his eyes.

"Your food." the waiter stated, a bored monotone.

"Uh...yea...sure...um thanks?" Obito said, a bit out of words but was interrupted by Itachi's own smooth voice.

"Thank you very much. Are you a waiter here by any chance?"

_'I see you don't waste time dear brother.'_ A tiny smirk ghosting in Sasuke's lips, even Obito noticed Itachi's sudden change in demeanor.

"Sometimes, yes. Now if you excuse me." said the redhead, walking away stiffly.

"Stop drooling Itachi, what would the others think? Man, poor boy doesn't even know he was an Uchiha looking at his-"

"That's quite enough Obito. We don't need your input."

"He's right though. You were openly staring at boy, brother."

"Hn. None of your business."

Dinner went relatively well for the trio. Itachi occasionally glancing at the redhead, the constant chatter of Obito about work and the kakashi guy and Sasuke spacing out every now and then. Deep in thought Sasuke remembered he didn't left anything for the pet. Feeling guilty for the little rascal he stood up and went straight to the front door of the store, ready to go. Obito and Itachi glanced at each other smiling, following then Sasuke's actions.

"Where's Itachi? He was right behind us, five seconds ago." Obito turned his head in every direction trying to stop Itachi, but nothing.

"He probably went to ask about the redhead. The idiot."

"Hmm..." a very disturbing and wide smile made his way in Obito's face.

"Obito, stop grinning its gross."

"Aww come on Sasuke, now I can finally tease that brother of yours. Getting all excited over a teen, thought I've never see the day. Hahaha oh Itachi! You make my life better."

"Do I now? Then come over here, I'll show you a life." Itachi's deep voice got even lower, his eyes smiling. The nervous laugher of Obito, could be heard down the road and if as he was summoned he dissapeared running once again.

Forgetting about his cousin, Sasuke went down the road, mindlessly walking back to his house. A couple of streets back, Itachi bid his goodbyes going in a different direction. Now alone and remembering the mutt again, Sasuke pick up the pace wanting nothing more but to get back at the solitude of his home and probably feed his pet. _'It better not run away.' _

Preoccupied with keeping up his routine, he didn't get the chance to react. Something -or in this case, someone- collied with his left side, forcing him to put extra weight on his right leg. Glaring down he could only get a glimpse of golden before it scurried behind him. A few seconds and the sound of children yelling and running was getting closer to them, until they stopped just in front of Sasuke.

The kids, they had rocks, sticks and god knows what else. All of them with anger reflected in their chubby little faces. Anyone could easily figure out the intentions of those brats. Beating up the weakest for their own twisted amusement. Sasuke wasn't inclined to interfere in some kids affairs but given the situation and the rocks it couldn't hurt to scare them away. _'Damned brats...tsk'_

Collecting himself before scaring the kids, he concentrated in his glare and the coldest frown, dragging his face to the brats.

"Scram"

The word accompanied by Sasuke's death glare worked wonders almost every time. Like if nothing was happening the kids dropped the rocks and the sticks and ran, ignoring the fact that they wanted to beat up the other brat still hiding behind Sasuke.

"They're gone now."

He heard a shuffling behind him, without wasting time the kid appeared in front of him smiling brightly in his direction. He was all battered, scrapes along the knees, cuts over his face and brusies in his puny little arms. Sasuke did not took pity on the kid but at least he was okay, giving the circumstances. Taking a better look on the kid, he recognized the blond hair and bright blue eyes, the same kid who trespassed in his home a few weeks back. _'Same brat again, huh?'_

"Um...thanks a lot, uh?" clearly the boy was expecting something from him.

"...Uchiha."

"Thanks a bunch, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Turning away he expected the kid to go but he halted when the kid spoke again.

"Wait...um...Are you new in town? Um...how old are you? Is your name really Uchiha?"

"Kid, don't push it. Go, now!"

After leaving the kid behind, he couldn't help but to think he was a bit to forceful, even mean but he didn't dwell on it. The brat had a mixture of admiration, fear, curiosity and schock at Sasuke's words. It wasn't the raven's fault to begin with and with all he had live through, it was only fair to act according his feelings.

And he went, without sparing a second glance to the boy, minding his own business, desiring nothing more than to be relaxing at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or it characters.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill the damned dogs, barking right in front of his house. They've been at it since midnight and with no signs of stopping. Even if there was something he wasn't planning on getting up the bed, for all he cared the whole world could burn. Sasuke knew better than to stay in bed, the sound of the front gates opening meant someone or something was messing in his garden, reluctantly he rose from the futon and went on to check.

Taking his time, not bothering with a shirt, he used the door in his room to get in to the backyard. While walking to the front gate, he noted the tiny paws printed in his lawn. They were a few, some of them larger than the others, meaning there was more than one mutt ruining his garden. knowing this only added up to his already foul mood, to make things worse someone was sneaking in front the entrance, _"what a fucking great way to start my day." _Sasuke didn't bother in make his presence known, he cut straight in with his grave voice.

"You'd better have a really good excuse to be trespassing my property, make it quick or I will not talk anymore." sasuke grunted, approaching the man, the frown perpetually plastered in his face.

"U...h...huh? Ma...and here I thought this place was still abandoned." Clearing his throat the man fixed his eyes on Sasuke, with an eye crinkle, adopting a ver slouchy position and waving to the air. "Yo' Police Officer, Hatake Kakashi at your service."

Grunting as a sign of acknowledge, Sasuke waited for Kakashi to elaborate as why he was there, knowing that it was an officer, some respect was in order. If it were to be his choice, he didn't care about pleasantries but considering Itachi and Obito's new job, he had to be a bit more peaceful.

Noticing that the young man wasn't going to talk, Kakashi decided to make things clear quickly.

"You see, I received some complaints from the neighbors about dogs and troublesome kids. So, I figured a round was in order."

"Hn. Since you are here, I might as well tell you. I want every single dog out of my yard, that is if you don't want me to take action." Sasuke's patience was wearing thin and Kakashi saw it.

Waving his hands frantically, he tried to calm the young man. "There now, no need to get touchy. I'll do whatever I can."

"Then you better start because this wouldn't be a problem if the owners of said dogs, look out for them." Sasuke grunted, getting more and more annoyed. He knew it was reasonable, if you wanted a pet then the obvious thing to do is care for it, not let them wander and do as they please.

As soon as Sasuke finished, he noticed the slight flinch in the officer's body. It was rather odd, maybe he was to blame too for the missing dogs. He took in Kakashi's form and immediately stared at his face, he had nagging feeling that he knew the man; but from where he did not know. _"Where have I seen him? The mask, the eye-patch, gray hair...Ha! Of course, Obito." _

"Excuse me, if I'm being rude but your name is...?"

Kakashi wasn't a fan of being stared at, and he was getting quite restless among other things. Luckily he was always alert, continuing the conversation meant no silently stares and no nervous Kakashi. Aside from that, he was surprised no one told him about the new neighbor and from the likes of it he must have been a few weeks in town since the rundown house now looked presentable and clean. If no one told him, the only thing he could deduced of it was that maybe the young man didn't get out of the house or socialize enough to talk to the neighbors. Being a small town, gossips were in every corner and yet he did not know about this. Every time he went out town the only names he heard were Itachi and Obito's. The handsome newcomers, everyone were fussing about, the rookies in the department, the heartbreakers. Not once the villagers mentioned a young man living in that house. Kakashi was brought from his mussing when said man talked again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." staring at Kakashi, Sasuke stayed completely motionless, waiting for the officer to finish.

"Ah...then Obito must be..." He was interrupted by the sudden answer from Sasuke.

"Cousin. Itachi, my brother. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do. If you could see the current problem with those dogs, I'll appreciate it."

"Haha..of course, ma...I'll see ya around, Sasuke. Nice meeting you."

Sasuke kept eeying him until he left the his house. Sighing more to himself he went inside. It was still early but it didn't matter, he eventually would have to start the day. Sasuke found himself in the kitchen, making breakfast and coffee for two. Itachi's own routine involved Sasuke's cooking early in the morning. He was glad, Itachi went out of his way to make him company, feel less alone. Life for him wasn't as colorful as he wanted it to be. Now everything was dull and the only person he would actually care about was his beloved older brother, the one that was always with him no matter what happened.

Sasuke was finishing setting the coffee mugs in the table, when the tall, lean figure of Itachi appeared in his vision. Walking forward, nodding to Sasuke, he sat in front of him taking the mug and bringing it to his lips. Itachi took his time savoring his younger brother's simple breakfast, but not without inspecting him first.

When he deemed nothing was wrong with his little brother he felt more relaxed, maybe Sasuke was just brooding.

"Brother..." Sasuke calmly called, staring at Itachi's face.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Do you know who Hatake Kasashi is?"

The question startled Itachi, and his composure falter for a brief second. Recovering from the unexpected question, he looked at Sasuke straight in the eye leaving the newspaper in the table, focusing solely in his little brother. "Yes I do, he is Obito's superior. Mind telling me, why the sudden question?" To the simple eye, Itachi was only being polite while asking, but Sasuke knew better. His brother above all was very protective and for him to be asking about someone else meant he was worried.

"He came by earlier, some situations with stray dogs."

"Hn, nothing else?"

"No. He seemed familiar, I wanted to know."

Itachi was a bit skeptical but since he didn't have any reason to be weary and there was not anything wrong with Sasuke asking, he let it slide for the time being.

"I recall our cousin saying he find him attractive and wanted to get to know him better. You know how Obito is, he probably wants to fuck him."

"Hn."

Itachi took the mug in his hand once again and finished the last of his coffee, lowering his gaze to the newspaper in the table.

"Sasuke did you thought about what do you want to do here?"

"Not yet brother." With those words, Sasuke stood up and gathered the plates and mugs from the table, walking to the sink and washing them, paying no mind to his brother or the question in the air. That subject was a bit to soon, or so Sasuke thought. He was fine tending his garden and working around the house but Itachi didn't see it that way.

Walking back to the table, he sat in front of his older brother again only that this time was to watch outside the window to no particular place.

"Then, would you mind helping Iruka remodeling his kitchen?"

"Iruka?"

"The fan. He told me the kitchen got burned, he was looking for some help since he has to to do everything else."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Itachi, glaring at him incredulously, clenching his fist only to slam it moments later on the table. Anger blazing in his eyes at the actions Itachi took regarding him. "Itachi did you mention me for the job?"

"I did." Was all the older brother responded, reading calmly the newspaper while crossing one of his legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ITACHI?" Jolting out of the chair, Sasuke screamed, putting both hands of his head. When he directed his gaze towards his brother again he had an unreadable look but his eyes showed only anger. Anger at the invasion of his privacy, anger at the liberty Itachi took for him without his consent, anger that he couldn't stay away until he decided otherwise because his brother was always meddling. Sasuke did not want to go and help anyone, he was fine at ow things worked out for him but Itachi has another agenda for him.

He was so furious and frustrated with his brother, he went on paving around the kitchen trying to calm down. When he thought it was save enough to talk, he walked towards the window, reclining against the frame with his head at his side staring outside. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sasuke opened his mouth to talk once again.

"Why?"

"You need to get out." Itachi replied, not hesitating, eyes centered in what he was reading.

"You should have ask me first. I don't want to."

"He needs help." Itachi kept the monotone and his eyes down, not sparing a glance to his younger brother.

"I don't care." Sasuke retorted, folding his arms around the chest.

"I do. You have skills in constructing and remodeling and it'll be a waste if you don't help."

"That's not for you to decide, Itachi."

Itachi lifted his gaze from the paper to stare at his brother, his face collected, watching carefully at Sasuke's body language. Other than being pissed, Sasuke appeared to be fine.

"I want you to help him. Iruka does not have much and I appreciate his food. I'm only asking you to help with the remodelation. It would be a lost if The Fan were to be close."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, not convinced but more inclined to do it. It was Itachi's request after all, and he was more than in dept with his brother. Maybe for his sake, he would go and help the owner and make sure the store stayed opened.

Sensing the change in Sasuke, Itachi allowed a smirk to play in his lips. Getting up from the table, he walked and stopped in front of Sasuke. The The youngest opened his eyes and directed his gaze to Itachi's. They stayed in complete silence for about a minute, trying to communicate with their minds instead of words. Feeling quite happy that Sasuke did not argue anymore, he lifted his hand to poke his forehead, smiling openly. Since he was a kid, Sasuke found that very embarrassing but now he took it as the biggest form of affection Itachi showed. Nodding his head slowly, he let Itachi know it was fine, he was going to help.

"Thanks, little brother." With those last words, Itachi turned around and left the house, feeling content and ready to work.

After Itachi left, Sasuke went straight to the garden, cleaning up the mess the strays left, thinking about what Itachi had said. He was skilled, but did not know how to approach Iruka to tell him. He knew the man was alone running the store and any help was gladly appreciate it. What troubled Sasuke was the sudden interest Itachi took. By no means Itachi was a I'll mannered person but he was too curious. _'I guess I will have t wait and see what are Itachi's intentions.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or it characters.

The sky was so empty, no clouds or birds to be seen, just specs of white here and there while everything esle was plain blue. Moving his head to the side he contemplated the house, the only thing apart from the garden worth to see. Sasuke admired the work and effort in it, it really looked like a home to return but his thoughts were scattered. Its been four days since Itachi mentioned the job at The fan, there was no time limit or specifications but Iruka probably needed him as soon as possible. Not like he was planning to ditch him but he wasn't a bit comfortable in going either. In the past few days, Itachi didn't speak about it, their breakfast was the same, in good silence; not once his brother said he should go. It was weird considering he was the one who put him in the situation but didn't press the issue more than that.

For him days were nothing more than a blur of moments. Moments of Obito's constant chatter and humorless jokes, moments of tranquility eating with Itachi and even random moments when the officer Kakashi appeared again checking if everything was in order. Still Sasuke's day was almost spent brooding once his routines were finished.

_'I should go and do the damn job already.' _

Even if doing some side jobs were Sasuke's first intention, he could I bring himself to do it but now Itachi was involved. Getting up from the spot he was resting on, Sasuke went inside looking for some tools and spare money. When he was ready, he set for dragging his feet to The Fan.

_'Heh...I hope he pays me, even if it is with food...'_

The walk to the store was exhausting, the blanzing heat hitting his back, sweat pricking down his spine, face, chest. Finally when he saw the sign only a few meters away, he sighed in relief, losing himself in thoughts. _'...I just need to check the damages, probably it won't take longer than a week. Itachi said it was only the kitchen so it won't be that much of a-'_

His musings were interrupted by a bundle of blond attaching to his leg. Surprised he lowered his gaze to look at the offender of his personal space only to see the same boy from weeks back. The kid was livelier than the last time he saw him, a bit healthier too, probably eating better. Sasuke keep staring at the top of his head, waiting for the kid to look up to him. He felt the kid moving, lifting the chubby face for him to see. Clear sky-blue eyes watch him in fascination, the widest charming grin adorning his round face. It made Sasuke stare longer than necessary, feeling a bit dazzled by the kid smile.

"Uchiha-san! Do you remember me?" Shouted the blond, happiness radiating from him. Dumbfounded, Sasuke kept staring in silence, taking in the boy's features.

"Its me, Naruto. You know..um...the kids from the other day left me alone and all thanks to you." Innocently, Naruto stare at him with one of the most radiant smile yet. He was all smiles and giggles, waiting for the man to speak up.

_'Ah. What's up with this kid smile, my chest feels tight.'_

"You should learn how to defend yourself." The hard glare made Naruto flinch but bravely he stay attached to Sasuke's leg. However, Sasuke wanted to hang himself for the characteristic comeback answer in the Uchiha style. _'Way to go Sasuke, talk about being a prick. Whatever it's not like I care, but maybe the boy need a compliment. Forget it, I'm not one to do that.' _Sasuke's inner ranting kept on with Naruto looking at him expectantly.

"Uchiha-san?" Tilting his chubby face to the side, Naruto nugde Sasuke's leg. Again coming back to the plain of reality, said Uchiha found the sight more adorable than he would usually do.

"Sasuke." He murmured.

"H-huh?" Big round blue eyes widen in surprise.

"My name is Sasuke, brat." he grunted out the words, feeling self-conscious.

"Eh! Really? That's so cool. Um...where are you going? Can I stay with you? Do you know how to fight? Can you teach-"

"Hey, hey slow down kid don't ask so many questions. Tsk...stop grabbing my leg." Folding his arms over his chest, he stayed with an unreadable look on his face. That would surely scare the hell out of Naruto, but Sasuke was not one to be kind.

"...sorry..." Losing his iron grip on the leg, Naruto lowered his gaze feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed. He only wanted to have a friend, someone to talk to. He had Iruka and Gaara but for some reason he wanted to be close to the man. It was pure, childish admiration and infatuation. Sasuke was a very handsome, attractive and with a dominant aura around him, something you would find in a father figure. Naruto only wanted to talk more, maybe befriend him but knowing that he was still a child, the man would rather not have a kid around him.

After the incident with the other children, Naruto started asking around for the Uchiha. He hinted his name while eating dinner with Iruka, and the man had spilled the beans, from his brother Itachi to his cousin Obito. Even though the blond knew more about Sasuke, it wasn't much to grasp on. Now he had the opportunity to ask the man himself and probably spend the day with him. The blond was more than happy to do just that.

Sasuke noted the change in Naruto's behavior, something deep within him wanted to say something but being as pride of as him he settled for a quick goodbye.

"Brat, let me go. I've got work to do and I can't stay here wasting time."

Right after finishing the sentence, which was spoken without tthinking, he wanted to bang his head against the wall. _'Perfect...you have the chance to be different for a while and you just had to open your mouth and fuck it up...'_

"Um...work? Do you need help getting there? I can help..." He trailed off.

Putting his hand on the boys head, Sasuke ruffled a bit the blond spikes. He could be nice, if needed. The boy seemed like he didn't wanted to leave so it wasn't a bad idea to be gentle with him. Very softly, almost lulling Sasuke answered.

"Actually, I'm going straight to that store. As you can see I don't need a guide but thanks anyways."

Gasping, Naruto did a little jump and smiled brightly.

"You're gonna fix the kitchen right? I want you to teach me...eh! Come on, come on! I'll take you inside -"

"Hey brat, sto-..."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him inside. He was jumping and giggling, with a vice grip around Sasuke's wrist. He found it endearing that the kid was so excited, he was seeing a little angel guiding him. The blond was practically running, towards the front door.

"Its fine, its fine...dad will let you in."

"Dad?" Sasuke voice changed in a second from bored to utter surprise. Eyes opening wide open, mouth almost gaping, fortunately he noticed before doing something so uncharacteristic.

"Uh-huh! And he cooks really good. Ah- wait a sec...DAD!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, making Sasuke go deaf for a few seconds. He screamed again, and again but no response whatsoever, not even movement inside.

"I think he's not home."

"Hn."

"But that doesn't matter, come I'll take you.."

"Slow down Naruto. I don't think I should-"

"Of course you can this is my home. I brought you. Maybe we can surprise Iruka." He kept reassuring Sasuke, taking him to the burnt kitchen. Sasuke took in the whole restaurant, since it wasn't that big to begin with. Everything was in place or at least were it was supposed to be. Naruto skipping in front of him, went behind the counter to the door. Opening the door for Sasuke, he waited until the other passed.

Quickly Sasuke forgot about the kid, and put his mind to work. The counters at the sides of the stove were almost completely destroyed. He figured those needed to be replace, as for the others a few panels and better organization would be enough. Naruto stayed by the door looking at Sasuke, walking around and touching the surfaces. It had been almost 10 minutes before Naruto speak again.

"So...um...do you think you can fix it?" he inquired, ever so innocently, looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"Hn. Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow and start working on it." he said dismissively.

"Hai. Thanks for helping us out, Sa-..."

"NARUTO?" Someone shouted from the other side, the voice sounded deep, masculine with a bored tone.

The door to the kitchen, flew open and a very handsome redhead appeared in front of them. His movements were lazy andnhebhadbhis gaze down, probably looking for the blond. But as he saw another person there with Naruto, he stiffened.

"Naruto bring me my keys from upstairs." Looking briefly at Naruto, only for a few seconds just to glance back at the intruder.

"Buuuuut gaara..." The blond whine loudly, making the redhead look down again, only to confront the most adorable puppy eyes Naruto could do.

Not at all frazzled by the tactic, he put his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled the blond spikes.

"Go on Naru, I need them." Gaara smiles, just for him.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, then at Gaara and back at Sasuke. Pleased that everything seemed fine, he finally nodded and bolt out the kitchen.

Once the blond was out of sight, Gaara turned his eyes as cold as he ccould, glaring at the Uchiha, crossing his arms around this chest.

_'This is how its gonna be, huh? The cold staring contest...' _Sasuke trailed off. standing straighter than he was, Sasuke folded his arms too, giving the same hard cold stare.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who's going to fix the kitchen."

"Why you were alone with Naruto?"

"He let me in."

They stared at each oother for a couple of minutes, not once changing the sight.

"For future occacions make sure someone is with you."

"Are you implying I might do something to the kid?" Sasuke said a bit harsher, getting more pissed at every second that passed.

"I don't trust anyone."

"Hn. I'm out. Tell Iruka I'll come tomorrow around ten."

Walking pass Gaara, he went straight to the front door of the store noticing that Naruto was opening the door to enter. He held the door to a surprised blond, the hard cold glare ever present.

"You leaving already, Sasuke?"

"See ya, kid." heading to the street, he fif not acknowledge Naruto anymore and left.

Sasuke couldn't believe the balls the other brat had, to glare at him. He stormed back to his house, with nothing but the cold stare the other kid gave him. Wondering what couldn't be, maybe they were abused in some kind of way or maybe he thought Sasuke was the same as the other kids and villegers. What ever it was, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. To think Itachi was getting the hots for the kid, such arrogance and defiance. A talk to his brother about that brat was in order, the last thing Sasuke wanted was a scandal between a teen and a cop, with that cop being Itachi.

Inside the house, Sasuke awent to the bathroom, stripping out of the clothes, getting inside the shower and turning the knob. The cold water hitting his head almost soothingly, under the spray of water with eyes closed. His thoughts were scattered, images of his day, of Gaara, Itachi, Iruka and lastly Naruto. The boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and his smile melt him. Thinking about Naruto, his face, smile, arms, spikes, he didn't notice the hand going down reaching his now responding length.

Still with his eyes closed, his hand move ever so slowly up and down his member, he didn't notice until he felt a hard tug the he snapped his eyes, confused and utterly surprised. Dropping the hand to his side, he punched the wall in front of him, hanging his head.

_'Fuck.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or it characters.

**A/N: I've noticed a lot of typos while writing this. I am sorry for them, it's kinda hard writing on the phone and even tho' I double check most of the time, I don't find all of them. Again, sorry for that. I'll try to keep checking for errors before posting. **

There was a grunt coming from the kitchen followed by a series of curses. The loud banging of a hammer and the crashing noises of the counters being pulled off the wall into the ground echoed in the little restaurant. As always Sasuke was not pleased, he was sweaty, glistening from head to toe. He had been working his ass out for the past few days, three to be exact, and even if he was almost finished in taking out the burnt pieces; he just wanted to be at home doing nothing. He could admit he was lazy. The past three days, he had been so busy helping Iruka that he could barely had time to brood and relax.

After the incident he had in the shower, he felt a bit lost and confused, it didn't mean he lost his desires but it has been a long time since he indulged in them. Sasuke shrug the thought, not wanting to complicate things. It was nothing really, just his body reacting like it should given his age.

Iruka received Sasuke with open arms in his store even giving him food for the lack of money. At this, Sasuke did not complain, free food was not something he was familiar with these days. The dishes were always his favorites, the plates always full. In the restaurant he was all day working with the kitchen, from dusk till dawn. Sasuke repaired and fixed everything, just one more day and the kitchen would be up running like normal.

But something was amiss, a certain blond. He haven't seen Naruto, not once. Given the fact, this was Naruto's home but he was not around. It was worrying since he was so excited to see him again and help with the kitchen, but there was no sign of him neither from the redhead for that matter. Sasuke wasn't going to dwell on it either, if the kid was not around then it was for the best, less interruptions more work.

Picking up some panels from the floor, he continued working. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, turning his head Sasuke looked back to see the smiling face of Iruka. His face soften at the sight and nodded at him.

"It's coming along pretty well, I'm so happy." Scratching the scar of his nose, Iruka looked around to see Sasuke's work.

"Hn. Thanks. I'll be done by tomorrow." Sasuke was not one to say thanks, it made him feel uncomfortable but not in a bad way, he was mostly shy. He was a bit tight when showing emotions.

Iruka walked around, checking for everything to be in order, glancing back at Sasuke when he finished. "Do you need help, Sasuke?" He was genuinely concerned and wanted to help as much as he could but cooking and tending the restaurant was tiresome. At every break he got, he would check on Sasuke and bring him food or drinks, whatever he wanted. Iruka knew he could help as much but at least using food as payment was not that bad. The feelings of taking advantage of Sasuke's help were there but he tried his best to crush them down and think it was a favor, nothing more or less.

"I'm fine Iruka, I'll be leaving soon." With that, he turned again concentrating in putting the panels were they belong, leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

Not one to stay idle, Iruka worked on putting some jars and boxes in their places. He picked up a broom and sweeped away all the dust, humming to himself.

Blissfully distracted by his own cleaning, Iruka left Sasuke with his own thoughts. The Uchiha decided to entertain the ideas swimming in his head. He was aware the kid was nowhere to be found, he's been missing for a while now. It wasn't Sasuke's problem, he did not care for the ball of energy but the silence was painfully obvious. The kid made things more livid, colorful like the shine in his big round eyes. The sudden disappearance of Naruto was completely out of place but who was Sasuke to say anything if his own dad haven't say a word, nor he was freaking out. The kid had to be alright, not with Iruka but fine nonetheless.

The constant thinking made him lose concentration once again and a series of curses followed the grunt of pain. The hammer slipped from his hand, falling directly at his right foot. Startled, Iruka turned around to see what happen. Sasuke was holding out the pain like a champ, glaring daggers at the innocent hammer. Shaking his head, smiling lightly to himself, Iruka kept sweeping the floor and arranging boxes.

As if it was his cue to leave, Sasuke left the hammer in the nearby table.

"I'll be going now Iruka. See you tomorrow." he said offhandedly.

"You going already, it must be late then." Iruka sighed and mumble quietly. "I miss my boys..."

Even though Iruka mumbled the words, Sasuke had a very good hearing. It confused the hell out of him. Without giving it much thought, Sasuke silently left.

Walking out Iruka's restaurant, Sasuke settle for going to his house. He didn't notice the tall, lean figure waiting for him a few steps away. He did turned around when a hand gripped at his shoulder. Sasuke's hard cold gaze went from the hand to the face of the offender but quickly dissipated when Itachi's smiling face came to view.

"Brother..." he sighed out, tired of the day.

"Sasuke. Mind if a join you for a bit?" Itachi questioned, knowing the answer already.

" Of course. Something happened? "

"No, everything's fine. Actually I wanted to ask you a question."

Sasuke hummed at his brother's word, walking side by side down the road. silence fell on them until Sasuke talked again seeing that Itachi was not going to speak until asked.

" ...And what is that?" Raising an eyebrow, he waited patiently for the response. By this point on, curiosity took the better of the younger man. What on earth could possibly make is brother talk about or even looking out for him to talk.

Taking in some air, Itachi controlled his thoughts before speaking to his younger brother.

"I will cut the chase then, have you seen Gaara lately?"

It was a shame that he chose that moment to turn his face away from Sasuke, the slight blush would have certainly make Sasuke's day better.

Smirking to himself, he decided to play with his brother.

"You mean the redhead at The Fan?"

Sasuke's playful tone sent shivers down Itachi's spine. Damn him and his teasing.

"Yes, the redhead call Gaara." if his little brother wanted to play, he got another thing coming. Instead of dodging the questions or teasing, Itachi took them head on.

"What about him?"

"Have you seen him?"

Really brother, straight to the point.

"No, I haven't see him in a while."

"Do you have an idea as of where he might be?" Itachi's voice now sounded concerned even if his face was as passive as ever.

Eyeing his brother, he wanted to sighed but held himself back and settle for answering the damn question.

" I reay don't know Itachi. Since I stared working on the kitchen, he stopped coming. I heard Iruka mumbling something about missing his boys. Maybe he's somewhere running some errands. "

The answer Sasuke gave him, shocked him a lot. The complete honesty in Sasuke's voice, made him feel all fuzzy inside. Noticing how the conversation had turned, Itachi wondered what went through his younger brother head. Something was up and Sasuke wasn't talking.

"Did I miss something, little brother?"

"Uh?...no."

"Since when did you started lying, Sasuke?" To this Itachi felt amused.

"I'm fine, by the way, what's all that about? You have the hots for the kid?"

"I'm concerned...and mildly attracted. "

"He's young and you barely know him, brother." Sasuke's voice was laced with worry for his brother. He stopped walking sensing Itachi change of posture.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke. I was merely intrigued as of why I haven't see him around, but since it might be something family-related as you said then I am satisfied." Itachi turned as soon as the words left his mouth. He was not going to stay anymore than that, the only thing he wanted was the whereabouts of Gaara.

Sasuke watched Itachi leave and with it came the thoughts be was desperately trying to avoid.

The kid.

How nice of him to give the older brother advice on his love life even nice-er when it was about another kid. Bells of warning went off Sasuke's head, making him feel like a hypocrite. Shaking his head, he picked up the pace to his house. _'No. I don't like the kid that way. I'd never do that to a child...'_

This, of course, was true. The only reason Naruto plague his mind was because of his adorable personality. The kid was so energetic and charismatic, it attracted Sasuke for some unknown reason but he would never hint something remotely sexual to the boy. To the Uchiha it felt more like protectiveness even if he didn't admit it. Maybe that was the start of some brotherly love. _'Did Itachi felt this way with me? Having a brat hanging around looking back at you with trust and blissful happiness?'_

There was no answer to it and he definitely wasn't going to ask his older brother but if he was going to define the whole thing, he felt protective towards the kid very much like a brother or uncle would.

Coming back to the real world, Sasuke was a bit startled when his body stop moving on his own. Focussing his gaze, he noted he had arrived at his house already.

_'Tsk...talk about distractions.' _Grumbling mostly to himself, he forcefully opened the gate, stridding inside.

By the time Sasuke had efficiently calmed down, it was almost midnight and he needed to sleep. He changed into some loose pajamas and went for bed. Crossing his arms around the head, he let his eyelids drop.

_'Damned mutt...you decided to disappear too, huh? Guess who is not going to leave leftovers anymore.' _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**A/N: I've noticed a lot of typos while writing this. I am sorry for them, it's kinda hard writing on the phone and even tho' I double check most of the time, I don't find all of them. Again, sorry for that. I'll try to keep checking for errors before posting. **

"Snow white open the damn door..."

Obito's loud voice could be heard even from outside of Sasuke's house. Apart from the dreaded nickname, Obito was a real pain in the ass. Talking about pains, he did not understand how the kakashi guy could stand him really. The guy either had lots of patience or simply ignored his cousin at the point of existence denial, truly something worth copying.

"COME ON SASUKE. I ain't got time for this..." The loud whining brought him back to his annoyingly cousin once again.

"Stop shouting and crying and maybe I'll think about it. Oh...and drop the fucking names." Sasuke was heaving, it was very rare listening to Sasuke raise his voice but Obito done it. Not everyday he pissed off the youngest so badly that he would be very vocal about it.

To say Sasuke seem tired and pissed was an understatement. He was working non-stop at Iruka's kitchen. He did not mind it but for someone who was so used to brood in plain day it was tiresome. Not to mention he remodeled the entire thing. It took him two weeks working all day but he managed and the food was exquisite as always. The only thing he missed was the little sun running, laughing or just talking. He haven't seen the boy in quite a while not even the redhead.

Sasuke wanted very much to ask Iruka about Naruto's whereabouts but refrain from it. It was not like he cared that much, maybe he was just a bit worried. The kid seem to find trouble while walking around and Sasuke was not that heartless, he would help any kid in a bad situation. Not seeing Naruto had him on edge and his uncle was not helping, not to mention the depressed mood Itachi seem to caught.

Yanking the door open, made Obito almost tumble in the veranda. The permanent scowl on Sasuke's face was his greeting and possibly goodbye.

"Make it quick, I am not in the mood for you and your idiocies." His tone harsh and cutting, directly to the point.

Obito held Sasuke's gaze for a few seconds and sighed.

"Sasuke..." To this the youngest stayed quiet waiting for him to talk.

"...Sasuke...I...I don't know what to do with your brother."

Obsidian eyes opened impossibly wide, Sasuke's face sickly pale in just a second and he was swaying, feeling his head spinning.

"What happened to him?" Sounding relatively calm, he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Well...you see...he...um..." Obito struggled with the words, not sure of how to continue with what he wanted to say. For Sasuke, Itachi was everything and he would kill if anything were to happen to his older brother. Hearing Obito talking about something wrong with him, made him feel a turmoil of emotions. Sasuke was getting desperate and without too much thought, he grabbed Obito's collar, almost lifting him up, bringing him close to his face.

"Spit it out." Obito shuddered at his tone, swallowing loudly and licking his dry lips.

"He...um...Itachi's…acting all strange, you know. He seems to be heartbroken, I don't know. I think he is obsessed with the red-headed kid at the restaurant." The words came out with a whisper, to fast to make sense. Obito's whole self was trembling, fearing Sasuke's stability.

"How is he? Is he eating?"

Slowly but surely, Sasuke let go of his collar. Getting calmer with each breath he took.

"He's fine. Lately he's been sulking and not acting like himself...but hey...otherwise he's fine."

"Hn."

Obito was not sure how to keep talking, he knew how bad Sasuke's mental stability was. After the death of their families, the closest to him, the one's he loved, he no longer cared. The only two people that could bring sense to him was Itachi and himself. In their own way, they've been protecting their youngest too. Obito had a life of his own but Sasuke was never out of his mind. Everything he did was for a better day, better future with the only two remaining family he had.

Obito held Sasuke's gaze, he did not falter or weaver. He simply stared at his other, perfect copy of his own eyes, own blood and dragged him closer. Sneaking his hands around Sasuke's waist, he just embrace him, calming him. Obito was one to lighten the mood and making those around him forget about problems. He was an idiot, but he had reasons. Long faces did not sit well with him, whether it was smiles or frowns, screams of anger or laughs, he was fine with it.

"Hey...at least he finally will settle down, don't you think little crow?" Obito snickered in Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn...he's acting like an idiot."

"Oh...I know believe me. I was cooking the other day and he said he did not want food. All you gotta know is I shoved the food down his throat. It was a bad decision though. How he chased me with a kitchen knife to the front of the building, it was not funny."

Separating himself from his cousin, Sasuke eyed him, eyebrow quirk up, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth.

"What did you do?" He could not resist asking of his cousin antics.

"I just went down screaming and begging for forgiveness. The problem was Kakashi was passing by. He looked concern for a moment but then he walked away. Obviously it was the perfect chance to escape your brother so I went running towards Kakashi and shield behind him." Laughing wholeheartedly at his own idiocies he could see a smile spreading over Sasuke's lips. _'At least you are laughing, little bird' _

"Are you after Kakashi?"

'_Seems like nothing goes bypass you and your brother, huh? Nah! I'm just too obvious.'_

"Huh? Oh...yeah I am. He is a fascinating creature." With that last sentence, he turned around and wave from behind.

"I expect you to be at my house this after we get out of work. Don't be late snow white, we have an intervention to make." Sasuke grunted at the nickname but let it slide this time, after all he had more important things to do and think about.

The walk to Itachi's apartment was uneventful. People on the streets openly stared at him, some whispering, some gossiping, some admiring him. By now he did not mind it, simply ignore it but he thought the novelty of some new guys moving to the town had dissipate. Now he was the talk of the day, after remodeling Iruka's kitchen everyone else was impressed and wanted to greet him or talk to him, possibly to gain a favour.

Sasuke did not mind any of this, it was human nature after all. He was good as a handyman and for that people would reach out to him. But most of his time he wanted to be alone. Nothing else than him and his musings.

The Uchiha was about to cross the street when someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him with more than a little force. Unbalanced and confused he tried to twist to see what have just happen.

'_What the living fu-'_

He was cut short by a mass of red in his vision, followed up by sea foam green eyes. Sasuke was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of Itachi's dreams, calmly he jerk his arm away from the kid and folded both arms around his chest.

"Care to explain, the need to touch me?"

The kid eyed him for a minute, resigning he shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you something. I guess I didn't measure my force. My apologies. "

"Hn. It's fine. What is it then?"

The kid use the moment to look beyond Sasuke, staring at nothing, thinking of what to say. Minutes passed and the redhead square his shoulders.

"The guy you are always with, is he your brother? "

'_Straight to the point then, once again.'_

Sasuke smirked at the boy bluntness.

"He is. Uchiha Itachi. Anything else?"

"Gaara…" the boy whispered.

"Hn?" Sasuke eyebrow rose, inquiring the kid.

"My name...Gaara."

"Gaara. Is there a reason why are you asking about Itachi?" To this Sasuke was highly amused. Apparently the kid was interested in his brother, but the sense of protectiveness and jealousy had him thinking about the true intentions of the redhead.

Gaara took the chance to cross the road with Sasuke trailing behind. He seemed cool and aloof but Sasuke knew the boy was nervous.

"_Serves you right for trying to scare me off...damned brat.' _

" I… I heard, he's been asking around about my location. I wanted to know what's his deal."

"Hmm...then why don't you come with me and ask him yourself?"

Gaara stopped walking processing what Sasuke just said, the Uchiha taking the lead without waiting for him.

He was falling behind, Sasuke did not stopped to wait for him, so Gaara picked up his pace quietly.

Iruka always remind him not to go with strangers, but Sasuke wasn't a stranger right? He had seen the guy with Naruto and Iruka was OK with him too. The guy even fix the kitchen and he was really curious about this Itachi dude. It could not be that bad, so he went along the way Sasuke was going.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, they arrived to Itachi's apartment building. Unfortunately for Sasuke it was almost in the middle of a busy street close by the police department. The complex looked really neat outside, it was well kept and obviously scream money or at least more than a decent paid job.

They pair climbed up the stairs looking for Itachi's door. Once Sasuke found the number, he knocked as hard as he could, Gaara standing behind him.

There was a loud crash noise coming from the apartment but to this Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _'Tsk...typical of Obito. Such a klutz.'_

In seconds the door flew open and a pair of strong arms engulfed Sasuke lean frame. Already expecting this reaction from his cousin, he just tensed waiting for him to finish his ridiculous ritual of showing so much affection. He could admit it felt nice from time to time but Obito didn't know when to stop, really annoying.

"My princes-...ouch…" Obito cried, rubbing his head.

"Finish that sentence and I'll break your bones one by one."

Sasuke's antics did not work on his cousin, he just waved his hand grinning wolfishly.

"Hai hai...no need to get pissed. Oh! What do we have here, Sasuke?" Looking being his little cousin, Obito eyed the redhead Itachi was so fixed on.

"Who you might be, and visiting us nonetheless."

Gaara just glared at the unknown man, hissing behind Sasuke once again. Upon noticing this Sasuke took action, dismissing his cousin to get inside.

"He doesn't talk much, don't bother. He's here to see Itachi...now move."

"Your wish is my command, prince-"

Obito couldn't finish the word, Sasuke's fiat went flying directly to his face, fist connecting with his cheek.

"I warned you." the rich deep voice, held the cold harsh tone only the Uchihas could master, it send shivers down Obito's spine. He opted in rubbing his cheek and not pisses the little snow white anymore.

His cousins were volatile, to much pent up anger and they couldn't really hold their emotions when needed especially if it was anger. He's been in the end of those moments and it was clearly not so pretty.

The three of them went inside, Gaara in the middle of the two cousins feeling very self conscious. Not that they would notice, he was too cool for let his emotions show. Thruth was, he was nervous, stomach doing flip flops and his palms sweating.

They walk through the hallway to the kitchen, the living room right in front of the kitchen.

"Brat, take a seat in the table." It wasn't a question, it was an order and Sasuke's glare didn't make it any better. So, Gaara did just that hands carefully placed in his lap, facing forward waiting for the man in question.

"Umm...hey Sasuke...I'm gonna go get something from the convenience store, I'll be back in a bit."

"Hn."

At Sasuke's response, Obito left with nothing else to say. Sasuke pulled the chair in front of Gaara and sat. Brooding, not paying attention to anything until he heard his brother footsteps.

"Sasuke are you finally home? I was wondering why...wer-" Itachi's voice was lost the second he entered the kitchen. To his surprise there was the very redhead kid he had been thinking about, sitting nonchalantly in his dinner table.

"Itachi, the brat wanted to talk to you so I brought him in."

"Oh…" Itachi's remarm only made Sasuke grin. _'How predictable you are right now, big brother."_

"I'm not the brat, I told you I'm Gaara." he huffed, folding his hands around his chest, glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Hn. Get it over with, I brought you to him. Say whatever you wanted and leave."

There was no room for argument. Sasuke only wanted to get over with the famy dinner and get back home, to where he felt more at peace. But he could only hope, seeing Gaara again only brought questions to his head. Where was Naruto? What they have been doing? Was he ok? But his pride wouldn't let him ask either way. He didn't want to think about the little blonde bit it was inevitable.

"Sasuke, make yourself comfortable. I'll talk with Gaara in the balcony. I'll be right back."

Itachi then turned and lead the way to the balcony, the door was in the far end of the living room, leaving space for privacy.

'_Brother if I did not know better...you can't hide the fact that you are very entertain from this.'_

Sasuke smirk letting his thoughts carry him once again, brooding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**A/N: I've noticed a lot of typos while writing this. I am sorry for them, it's kinda hard writing on the phone and even tho' I double check most of the time, I don't find all of them. Again, sorry for that. I'll try to keep checking for errors before posting. Feel free to correct me or help in anyway. **

They've been at it quite some time now. Apparently the kid had a lot to say to Itachi, and the latter was more than accepting with the redhead. Sasuke could not make any of the things they were talking but at some point Gaara had shouted, Itachi had raised his voice, soft murmurs, grunts, curses and some chuckles here and there.

It was not like Sasuke wanted to eavesdrop, but it was hardly quiet. Yes they had a bit of privacy but that was it, just a bit. He stayed staring at nothing, both hands under his chin, elbows in the table waiting for his brother. Millions of thoughts crossed his head; random, memories, dreams, deceptions, but two of them outgrown the rest of his thoughts.

Naruto and the dog he was supposed to be feeding.

He hadn't seen the damned mutt, as for the kid, he too was currently out of sight. He did not care or he tried to convince himself, but later on he knew he would admit the kid was adorable in his own way and the dog was an ungrateful mutt, it could go and die.

Frowning at his own thoughts, he got in touch with the current time when the front door was open, the rustling sound of bags been carried and some shuffling of feet.

Yeah, definitely another set of feet, dragging around the hallway. Quirking his right eyebrow, Sasuke waited for the pair to make the entrance to the kitchen.

'_And we got more company then…tsk…talk about family dinner…'_

But Sasuke's ranting did not last, he turned around the exact same moment Obito walked in with Kakashi following closely behind. What made the Uchiha stop thinking and almost breathing was the sleeping bundle of yellow Kakashi was carrying. Completely out of character, he stared openly at the silver haired man and the kid sleeping in his arms. Confusion was written all over his face and Kakashi couldn't help but snort, covering it up with a fake cough.

Obito moved around the kitchen humming a song to himself, not caring about the guests in his house, leaving Sasuke and Kakashi to their own devices while he finished up preparing dinner. Kakashi on the other hand thought it was a great idea to start a conversation with the youngest of the Uchiha's, very much aware of the incredulous look he was receiving.

"Yo', Sasuke." Kakashi mindful of the kid in his arms, lowered and softened his voice making a happy crease with his eye, addressing Sasuke. "It seems I will be joining dinner too, you know how it is. Never say no to free food." Kakashi kept the tone light and friendly, rubbing circles in Naruto's back.

"Hn."

It was physically impossible for Sasuke to say anything else. The noncommittal grunt was all he could articulate. But the staring was something he was a pro on. His gaze never left Naruto's back.

In Sasuke's head Kakashi could drop dead, he had the kid with him, that was pretty much an offense in his eyes. Unfortunately Kakashi was not an idiot and he catch on quickly on what was happening. He had two options at the moment give the kid to Sasuke for him to carry or subject himself to being kill with just a glance.

"Well Sasuke, do you mind if I look for a place to put this brat? I mean...I really don't want him to wake up." Kakashi was the embodiment of courtesy and chivalry at the moment. Enjoying every little twitch he saw in Sasuke's body.

"I will look for a place to put him down, don't worry Kakashi-san." Itachi's voice came out of nowhere startling both of them. With Gaara just a few steps behind, he walked towards Kakashi and took the kind in his arms, securing him. Turning his head, Itachi nodded at Gaara and slowly went to put Naruto in his room, leaving behind the trio.

"I guess the problem is solved..." Kakashi trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. But the white haired man could not be more wrong. Gaara had his gaze train on Kakashi and it was very similar to Sasuke's but this time with the intent of dismember him and make a feast with his blood and flesh. He shuddered at the mere thought of what could Gaara do to him due to the fact that he was in fact babysitting his little brother.

"Kakashi, mind telling me why is Naruto here?"

Gaara's voice drop almost an octave and was currently staring dead on at Kakashi.

"Well you see, Obito invited me to eat and I couldn't leave little Naruto alone."

"That does not mean you could bring him along just because you wanted food. What kind of pathe-." Gaara's words died on his throat when he felt a squeeze in his shoulder. Looking at the offending hand, he snapped his head to look at the owner, only to meet with the very serious face of Itachi.

"I don't see why we can not be more civilized. And I see no reason to be mad either, Gaara. After all the kid is here and so are you."

At the whole exchange, Sasuke was just observing everything. No words, no nothing. He was too perplexed to say anything and quite simply it was just bizarre.

"Umm...i don't know if now is a bad moment but, hey! Dinner's ready. Why don't we just move this scene to the table and eat?" Obito was wearing some pink frilled apron, making what he thought would be cute expressions while talking, making all of them look at him incredulously. Of course it did not matter in the slightest to him and he proceeded to wink at Kakashi, turning around, moving his hips sensually. Kakashi's eyes where the embodiment of a bored look and droopy eyes, while the rest completely ignore Obito's existence. "Shall we move, gentlemen?" Itachi moved first leading the way to the dining area. Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi sat on the table while Kakashi and Obito took the bar stools in the breakfast counter.

"So, what's up with this sour mood? Is not the food right, right? Obito's voice interrupted the clanking sounds of the silverware. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Food's good as always, thank you cousin." Gaara glanced up at Itachi, his picture perfect manners and actions made him feel weird. The way he expressed himself was a mystery for Gaara. Sasuke on the other hand just grunted while the rest remained silent.

After some awkward silence, in the distance they all heard a loud thud and rustling noises. Sasuke being the only one that did not raise his eyes from the food and kept eating normally, while the others were staring at each other. Usually Obito was the one to break long prolonged silences but this time Kakashi beat him to it, earning nothing but stares and displeasures to his comments.

A few seconds later and Naruto poked his head into the dining room a bit weary at first until his eyes fixed on Gaara. His little chubby face lit instantly and went running towards his big brother. "Gaara! Where are we?" he asked innocently, climbing on Gaara's lap and finally sitting on it. The redhead looked down at Naruto smiling, putting him at ease.

"This is Itachi's home. You know who he is, am i right?" the boy nodded frantically, his eyes big as the sun. "Then, say hello Naruto."

The boy shifted in Gaara's lap lifting his head, but instead of saying hello to Itachi, his gazed drifted to Sasuke making the boy squeal in delight and point at him with his index finger. Everyone in the table cease their eating to look at Naruto curiously as he smiled to the youngest Uchiha.

"Awww, well look at that. Little Naruto has a crush on the princes- I mean Sasuke" Obito cooed but stop himself from calling Sasuke anything but his name due to the intense glaring and promise of pure hell if he actually ended that word. "Gaara can I sit with Sasuke?" Hope glimmered in those beautiful eyes as the kid waited patiently.

"Hey brat, I'm right here. You should ask me don't you think?" Sasuke all but grunted making Naruto flinch a bit. Itachi was clearly not comfortable with how Sasuke talked but let it slide as did the others, Obito just watching everything unusually quiet. Kakashi was watching too but he was more curious about why Obito got subdued all of a sudden. He had an unreadable expression, aura that told Kakashi his personality was actually fabricated. It did not suit him to be so silent and composed, more than anything else his attitude was getting in Kakashi's nerves. They all stared at Naruto climbing down from Gaara's lap and rushing over Sasuke. The kid put his arms up, with the brightest smile waiting for Sasuke to pick him up, the Uchiha stared at him for a full minute before picking him up and sitting him in lap. The kid was to adorable for him or them to handle.

"So, am I gonna feed this brat from my plate or someone's is going to bring him one?" Sasuke's grouchiness did not affect Naruto in any way, he just smiled and bounce on said lap, making Sasuke a tad bit uncomfortable. "I'm a big boy! I can eat from your plate, right Gaara?"

The redhead smiled at his baby brother and nodded, it was no mystery to any of them that Gaara gave him everything he wanted. At the other side, Itachi chuckled wholeheartedly at the scene. To Sasuke, his brother got it bad for Gaara and even if the teen had a third eye or a bloodthirsty demon inside of him, Itachi would still be very much infatuated with him.

"It seems you are going to feed the little monster dear cousin. Who would've thought, the adorable little dwarf there fell for the ever charming snow white." To Obito's credit and delight the comment made Kakashi choke on his food, hiding the laugh that wanted to erupt from his mouth, but the moment was short-lived for him anyways. With a precision the would've put a ninja in shame, Sasuke threw the butter knife at Obito's head earning a well deserved bump in the forehead. In all this Naruto just clapped and squealed in morbid delight.


End file.
